A Midsummer Night's Dream
by HylianHero128
Summary: If there's one thing Link loves more than Zelda, it's acting. When his two lvoes unexpectedly combine in his school play, A Midsummer Night's Dream, his world is turned upsidedown. But Link soon finds out life doesn't always play out like a fairy tale.
1. Some Wonderful News!

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

By - HylianHero128

**I RETURN! WITH ANOTHER BRAND NEW ADVENTURE!**

after the rather... completely unnoticed completion of Crushed, i decided to put up another story :) . i think my writing skills have improved alot since i first started crushed. as one reviewer brought to my attention, it was rather dialogue heavy. ive tried to rectify that in this story, and while there still might be a few lengthy dialogue streams in this story (primarilly in the first chapter), i think ive done a good job. ive read over it many times and have gotten others to read it, and i think it's ready for its debut:D:D:D i also found i jumped around too much in crushed, and i strayed from the main plot alot (mainly cuz i didnt really have a set plot). this time, i have a better idea of how this story is going to turn out. im expecting it to be a bit shorter, more to the point ANYWAYS, enough ranting.

**SUMMARY:**

this is a story about love 3 :) .a teenager's life can become quite chaotic, as they try to balance all the important things (and unimportant things they _think_ are important) that make up their lives. school, homework, extra-curricular stuff, family stuff, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, tv, there's so much for them to do. well at super smash bros. secondary, the teens are no different, and now, another ball is thrown into the juggling act as the (rather eccentric) drama teacher announces a production of William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Link, who will do anything to attract Zelda's attention, decides to try out, in hopes that he and zelda will get the lead parts and end up having a romantic stage relationship. but link faces the normal high school student's troubles: bad grades, bullies, and all that other good stuff. will the smash players be able to pull this play off?  
(wow, thats a lot to read...)

anyways, i hope you enjoy this story, which, like the play itself, is a romantic comedy that will make you laugh, cry, and want to eat rice krispie squares (as you can tell, im hungry.) OH YEA! i almost forgot! it would help if you're familiar with the play, but im sure most of you are. i know lots of schools do this play in english around grade 8-9. and if you're not, i suggest you look into it, its a really good play. ask you're teachers about it, or go to a library or look it up online! AAAAANYWAYS, without any further delay, may i present to you:

**A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM! (**by HylianHero128**) ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Some Wonderful News!

* * *

**

Zelda slammed her locker shut, science textbook and binder in hand. The bell sounded and Zelda headed towards her grade eleven chemistry class.

_Why did I even take chemistry this year?_ Zelda thought to herself. _I hate it._ Nonetheless, her father insisted she take the course, thinking it would be good for Zelda's potion making skills.

_"Father, I'm a psychic, not a witch!"_

_"Darling, that doesn't matter. You need potions to keep your magic up anyways. Why not learn how to make them yourself? You're certainly bright enough and witches aren't always available."_

Zelda sighed. She stopped at the door of the classroom, waiting for the flood of students to disperse. Once the classroom was empty, Zelda took her usual seat at the back by the window. She leaned her head on her hand and twirled her pen around, waiting for the rest of the class. The other students soon came. Samus sat down by Zelda.

"Hey Zellie." She chirped.

"Hey Samus."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin." Zelda mumbled.

"Come on, tell me."

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay."

The bell sounded again and the teacher called the class to order.

"Good morning class," He said in a monotonous drone, "Today, we will be studying about the many different polyatomic atoms that are…"

Zelda was letting her mind drift. First block science on a Monday morning just didn't agree with her. Instead of elements and compounds, her mind was focussed on last night's episode of the OC.

"…Hmm."

"Did you say something Zel?" Samus said.

"Huh?… ah no!" Zelda said, snapping back to reality.

"Zelda."

"Huh?" The teacher was staring intently at Zelda. "Yes sir?" Zelda stood up.

"Can you answer the question please?"

"…the question?"

"Yes Zelda, the question."

"Er, well…"

"Psst, the answer is Beryllium Permanganate."

"Beryllium Permanganate."

"Excellent Zelda! Now, continuing with our lesson…"

Zelda gave a sigh of relief and sank back into her chair. She turned around. "I owe you one Marth."

"More like twelve." He grinned. "You can pay me back later." And he gave Zelda a little wink.

Zelda giggled, then turned to face the front.

---

Link's nose was buried deep in his French-English dictionary.

"Man… Just _look _at all this crap! I'm SO not taking French next year."

"You have to if you wanna go to college after high school."

"Why don't colleges take Ancient Hylian as a second language?" Link said, frustrated.

Roy laughed. "The only college that does is Hyrule Academy, and you're never going to get in that school!"

"Shut up!" But Roy was right. Even Zelda would have a hard time getting into HA. _Hmm… Zelda._

"…Link?"

"What?"

"You've got that look again."

"What look?"

"The 'Oh I love Zelda so much' look."

Before Link could retort, the bell rang. All the students got up from their seats.

"Don't forget your essays!" Called the teacher. Link and Roy joined the mob of tenth graders that were making their way out of the room.

"What do you have next?" Link asked Roy.

"Math."

"Isn't Peach Toadstool in your math class?"

"Mhm."

"…Roy, you've got that look again."

"What look?"

"The 'Oh I love Peach so much' look."

"Oh ha ha, you're so funny Link."

"It's true! Whenever I mention Peach, your eyes go all dreamy and out of focus."

"Yeah? Well so do yours when I mention Zelda."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"My point is that… well, I'm not the only one who does it!"

"Okay." Link said with an eye roll. "Well, I've got drama next. See you at lunch."

"Yeah, okay. See ya!"

Link trudged to his locker, depositing his binder and dictionary. He shut it once more, and headed to the drama room. Drama was definitely Link's favourite subject. For one thing, there were no textbooks or homework involved, something that made things a heck of a lot easier for Link. Secondly, he loved acting. He wasn't shy and didn't get stage fright. It all came naturally to him. But most importantly of all, Zelda was in that class.

_Oh give up Link._ He told himself. _She's WAY out of your league._

Just then, he saw Zelda turning the corner. Link's heart leapt, only to sink once again. Holding Zelda's hand was the tall, blue-haired wonder, Marth, who appeared around the corner moments later. They passed Link.

"Hi Link." Zelda said.

"Hey Elfie." Marth said, sneering.

Link felt a pang of anger rush through him and he came close to punching Marth square in the face. Instead, he muttered a pathetic 'hey' and Zelda and Marth walked away.

"One day I'm going to kill him." Link grumbled to himself. He entered the drama room. He passed a wall lined with full-length mirrors and took a seat in a folding chair by the makeup drawers. Link's spirits rose a bit when he saw his friend Mario walk in.

"Hey Mario!"

"Hey-a Link. How is-a the great Hero of Time today-a?"

"All right I guess…"

"Something-a the matter?"

"No…"

The bell rang, and Link's drama teacher waltzed into the room.

"Class! I have some exciting news!" She sang.

"Really? What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Gather 'round and I'll tell you!" The class did as they were told, eager to hear the news.

"Out of the way, Elfie." Marth said, pushing Link aside. Link grumbled.

"What's-a the exciting news-a?" Mario asked.

"Well," Their drama teacher said, "this year, Super Smash Brothers Secondary is doing--" She made a dramatic pause, "A school play!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh isn't it wonderful?"

It was apparent that the class agreed. At once, a ripple of excited chatter spread across the room.

"Oh wow! A school play!" Zelda said dreamily.

"I call dibs on the lead!" Marth proclaimed.

Link sighed. _What an arrogant jerk_ he thought.

"Now now Marth, You don't even know what the play is!"

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's a Shakespearean comedy! A Midsummer Night's Dream!"

"Ooh! Shakespeare!" Zelda said, again in her dreamy tone.

Marth grabbed Zelda by the waist. "I can be your Romeo."

Link rolled his eyes. He knew there was no Romeo in A Midsummer Night's Dream. _Dumbass._

Their teacher, however, found Marth's blatant stupidity quite funny; giggling in an awkward, nasally laugh. "Silly boy. Anyways, auditions are today, after school in the gymnasium! I expect to see a lot of you there! We certainly have some talent in this class!"

Marth beamed, as if she were referring to him.

_Yeah right. _Link thought. _Bowser's a better actor than him._ Putting Marth aside, Link was very excited about the play. The school rarely did this sort of thing, focussing more on academics. Link hoped he would make it in. _Maybe I'll get Lysander and Zelda will get Hermia! That would be perfect!_ Link envisioned romantically kissing Zelda in front of the whole school, and these thoughts kept Link in high sprits all day.

* * *

and that's the first chapter! PLEASE review, and tel me what u tihnk so far! ill put up more chapters as i get some reviews. 


	2. She's Mine

first, off, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**math-nerds-unite:** well im glad you liked it :) i quite like it myself.  
**Sage of Downtown Hyrule: **why thank you :)  
**pink5pixie:** yes, it was a love rectangle, and it will be in the play. but _outside_ of the play its alink-zelda-marth triangle.

anyways, heres chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter Two: She's mine**

* * *

Roy was waiting in the lunch line. He pushed his tray down the counter, picking out a tuna sandwich, a chocolate milk and three cookies. He paid at the register, and headed for his usual table. He found Link, who was munching on a piece of pizza, grinning from ear to pointy ear.

"Someone looks happy." Roy said.

"Oh I'm not happy! I'm _overjoyed!_" Link cheerfully stated.

"Is there some logical explanation for your sudden burst of elation?"

"You know, you should stop reading the dictionary on your spare time." Link said.

An angered blush creeped to the surface of Roy's face. "I do _not_ read the dictionary. I like using big words, that's all."

"Right, you like being 'atrocious'."

"…It's loquacious"

"Whatever. I can't be bothered by such trivial things right now."

"Wow, you actually used 'trivial' right." Roy said in mock amazement.

"Oh your bitter sarcasm can't get me down today! Nothing can!" Link proudly proclaimed.

Roy sighed. "Right, so back to my question. What's got you so happy?"

"A Play!"

"What?"

"We're having a school play!"

Roy was somewhat let down. "…That's it? The way you're jumping around, you'd think Zelda just asked you out or something."

"THAT'S JUST IT!" Link shouted. "DON'T YOU SEE? THIS IS MY CHANCE! MY ONE CHANCE WITH ZELDA!" Link was receiving many strange looks from passing students, but he neither noticed nor cared.

Roy had to snicker. "You are hopeless." He said. "Zelda has completely--" But he cut himself off. Walking into the cafeteria, clad in a denim miniskirt and pink top, was none other than Princess--

"PEACH!" Roy screamed. He scrambled from his seat, nearly falling over. He ran up to Peach. "What do you think you're doing? You can't carry textbooks around like that! You'll get a bad back!" And Roy snatched Peach's Socials text from her. "You need a big strong man to help you!"

Peach giggled. "You're so cute!" And she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Roy's face turned a deep shade of scarlet, as the princess wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him. The two walked off, hearts floating around their heads.

It was Link's turn to snicker. Roy, no matter how poised and intelligent he was with Link, was always a total fool around Peach. Though he had to admit, he envied Roy, for having a girlfriend.

---

Zelda casually walked into the cafeteria. She was glad to finally get away from Marth. _What a creep. There is no Romeo in a Midsummer Night's Dream._ Zelda sighed. _Dumbass._ She picked up a tray and got in the lunch line. She grabbed a salad, a granola bar, and a V8, and placed them on her tray. She paid at the register, then looked around the cafeteria to find an empty table. She spotted a lone Hylian slouched at a table picking at his slice of Hawaiian pizza.

---

Link grumbled as he picked at his slice of Hawaiian pizza.

"This seat taken?" He heard someone ask. He looked up and his eyes met up with met up with another pair, belonging to Princess Zelda. Link's stomach twisted into a triple knot and his heart leapt into his throat.

"No." He managed to squeak.

Zelda smiled and sat down. She tore open a packet of salad dressing and drizzled it onto her salad. She stabbed a leaf with her fork and placed it elegantly into her mouth. Link was watching her with dreamy, out-of-focus eyes.

"So Link," She said as she swallowed. "Are you going to the audition for the play?"

_Stay cool. Stay cool._ "Oh yeah, for sure! Y-you?"

"I might." Zelda paused to eat some more salad. Link was ecstatic! He was actually having lunch with Zelda!

Zelda spoke again. "You know, I see you in drama class, you're really good."

"R-really? Thanks." _OH MY GODDESSES! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?_

"Yeah! I love your clown act!"

"Oh, thanks." _SHE LIKES MY CLOWN ACT!_

"Yeah… You're so funny and out going onstage! How do you do it?"

"Oh… j-just comes naturally." _SHE THINKS I'M FUNNY!_

Zelda smiled. Then it faded.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Ugh… That Marth…"

Link was surprised. "What about him?"

Zelda gave an annoyed sigh. "He's so arrogant! Can you believe that guy?"

Link was completely astonished. Zelda? Doesn't like Marth? Oh this was too good to be true!

"I mean really! He thinks he's the greatest actor in the world! Honestly, I think Bowser would make a better actor! And he's so mean!"

Link was getting even more excited. "You… You think so?"

"Oh believe me, I know so! He never leaves me alone! What a creep!"

"Yeah… he's…" Link wanted to say that Marth was the biggest jerk in SSBS, but instead he said, "a little annoying."

"Oh Farore, there he is." She said, sounding scared. "Sorry, I gotta go." She grabbed her granola bar and made a hasty exit.

Link was speechless. This was the first time Zelda has ever talked to him outside of "Hey Link." He was inclined to leap up on top of the table and do a happy dance, but he suppressed his urge as Marth approached.

"Hey Elfie."

The familiar shot of anger ran through Link "My name is not Elfie." He said.

"What?"

Link stood up. "My name is Link."

Marth stood even closer to Link, so he towered over him. "You'd better watch yourself, _punk_." He prodded Link's chest. Link tried not to be intimidated. "Or your pretty little face is gonna get beaten to a pulp." Link sat back down again, and Marth sneered in satisfaction. "You stay away from Zelda." He growled. "She's mine."

* * *

oooh, the plot thickens! yay fir link! hope you enjoyed this chapter:)

now...

REVIEW!

so i can put up the next chapter . cuz its rather exciting


	3. The Audition

for the sake of keeping sage of hyrule sane, here is chapta 3! i would have put it up sooner, but i had some spanish hw to get through -.-; aaaaanyways... im afraid im uddating too fast, and that ill update faster than i can write and cause delays... but o well. a worry for another day. ill just MAKE more time for writing :D anways, thats for the... TWO REVIEWS:D ... ... ... ...

**MidnightMoon01:** thank you :) yea, i liked the way i did the peachroy thing too :) (btw... you spelled paired wrong :( )  
**Sage of Downtown Hyrule:** lol, i love ur name. im very glad you L-O-V-E-D that chapter :D . I'm using part of your review as the title of chapter five :D cuz as of rite now, you are my most faithful reviewer :) and you have an awesome name.

anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter. as i said, its rather exciting (..well, atleastfor me it is...)

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Audition**

* * *

Link wandered into the big gym. He saw some people he knew, or at least heard of. Fox McCloud was standing in a corner, intently reading a sheet of paper. He saw Douglas Falcon, a.k.a. Capitan Falcon, sitting on a cafeteria table, also reading a script excerpt. Luigi and Mewtwo were reciting lines together

"…Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed; For I upon this bank will rest my head."

"One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; One heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth."

Link was a little disturbed at the fact Mewtwo was trying to seduce Luigi. He forced himself to redirect his attention.

"Link! You made it!" Link turned to see his drama teacher. "Oh excellent, I was hoping you'd come. You're top of the class!"

He scolded himself for blushing.

"Here," She thrust a piece of paper into Link's hands. "Practice this. You're up after Mr. McCloud." She turned away from Link. "Douglas! You're up!" Falcon hopped of his cafeteria table and strode to the front of the gymnasium. He cleared his throat and read:

"Happy be The… Thesoos… Thusis…"

"Theseus!" The drama teacher corrected.

"Yeah, yeah! Theseus! Happy be Theseus! Our re…re…nowned duke." Falcon struggled with the words.

"Thanks, good Egeus: what's the news with thee?" The teacher said aloud.

"Full of vex… er.. whatever that says… come I… with complaint." Falcon read at a second grader's pace. "Against my child, my daughter Herrr… err.. uhh.. Herm…eee...aaaaaahhhh. Stand forth_ Dem-oo-ster-ous_. My noble lord. This man--"

"Okay Falcon, thank you." The teacher interrupted.

"Aw shit." He said as he tromped out of the gym.

"Tsk tsk. Next! Luigi! Mewtwo!"

Link had a good laugh listening to Capitan Falcon, but he knew he needed to get cracking. He scanned his lines that he needed to read. He was extremely pleased to find the teacher gave him Lysander's lines. _I might just get this part!_ Link thought. As Luigi and Mewtwo read out their lines for the teacher, he saw Roy walk in. Roy saw Link and headed in his direction.

"Roy? What are you doing here? Aren't there volleyball tryouts today?" Not only was Roy smart, he was also very athletic.

"Oh you inane, silly little boy!' He said. "I would prefer much more to indulge in some of the greatest literature from the--"

"Peach is auditioning too?"

Roy looked deflated. He gave a sigh of exasperation. "If you must know… yes, she is."

Link laughed. "You wanna practice with me? Grab a script. You can me Hermia."

Roy gave Link a reproachful look. "I'm good." He pulled out a piece of paper. "She wants me to try Puck."

"Hey, that's a fun role!"

"Yeah I guess."

Link looked up at Peach, who was just entering the gym. "There's your girlfriend." He said, motioning towards the door.

Roy's eyes widened and he whipped around, to see his beloved approaching.

"PEACH! What are you doing here? Oh what a pleasant surprise!" He said, in an ever so jittery voice.

"Oh you silly!" She giggled. "You know I'm auditioning for the play!"

"_ARE _YOU"

She giggled again, and pecked him on the cheek. "Yeah. I'm trying for a minor role. Just a fairy."

"GREAT! We can practice together!" Roy took Peach's hand and led her away.

Link chuckled to himself, then reverted his attention to his lines, mumbling them aloud.

"Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood; And to speak troth, I have forgot our way: We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, And tarry for the comfort of the day."

"Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed; For I upon this bank will rest my head." Link looked up. He found himself lost in the same liquid blue eyes that had caught him by surprise at lunch earlier that day.

"Z-Zelda!"

"Hey Link." Smiling as she spoke. "I decided to try out."

"That's great!" Link said. _OH MY NAYRU! SHE'S GOT HERMIA'S PART!_

"Mhm. Want to practice together?"

Not a million rupees, not even a _hundred million_, could make Link happier. "Sure!" Link stood up and read aloud his next line: "One turf shall serve as pillow for us both: one heart, one bed, two bosoms, and single troth."

"Nay, good Lysander; for my sake, my dear, Lie further off yet, do not lie so near."

"O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit So that but one heart we can make of it; Two bosoms interchained with an oath; So then two bosoms and a single troth. Then by your side no bed-room me deny; For lying so, Hermia, I do not lie."

"Lysander riddles very prettily: Now much beshrew my manners and my pride, If Hermia meant to say Lysander lied. But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy Lie further off; in human modesty,  
Such separation as may well be said Becomes a virtuous bachelor and a maid, So far be distant; and, good night, sweet friend: Thy love ne'er alter till thy sweet life end!"

"Link! You're up!" Link and Zelda lifted their heads from their scripts. Link's drama teacher was pointing a thumb behind to the front of the gym.

"Oh! Okay."

"Link, I'll go with you!" Zelda said.

"A-a-all right." Link stammered. He and Zelda walked up to the front of the gymnasium, the other play hopefuls watching. Link's legs were shaking, and his palms were sweaty, but he tried to keep a cool head.

"Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood; And to speak troth, I have forgot our way: We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, And tarry for the comfort of the day."

"Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed; For I upon this bank will rest my head."

"One turf shall serve as--"

"HEEEEEEY!"

Link turned his head in the direction of the disturbance, both annoyed and embarrassed.

"Y'all start the party without me?" Marth called out.

"Marth!" Zelda cried irritably.

"Marth, please take a seat." The drama teacher said. "Link and Zelda are in the middle of--"

"WHAT? But Zel-zel! You were gonna do this with me!"

Zelda's face reddened in anger. "Don't call me that!"

Marth continued as if she didn't say anything. "What are you doing with Elfie?"

"His name is Link! And I never wanted to audition with you!"

"Zel-zel! How can you say that?"

"Do _not_ call me Zel-zel!" Zelda was shaking with anger. She exhaled sharply and stomped out of the gym. Marth ran after her.

"Zelda baby!"

Link was left staring at an empty doorway. He was crestfallen, no beyond that. He was completely devastated.

"…Thank you Link." The teacher said. She lowered her head and scribbled something down on her paper. "You're free to go."

"That…that's it?"

"Yes, you can leave now."

* * *

oh that marth! GRRRRR! GRRR I SAY!  
...  
...  
**AND EVEN MORE GRRRRRR!1  
**...  
-sigh-..

yes, im strange... but thats just the way it works :) GRR, that marth ruins everything!... poor link... ANYWAYS... uhh... um... hope you likeyed that chapter... the next two are my favourite ones :) so far. anyways, i gotta get ready for bed. UUGHGHGAHHA... school, i hate it... A LOT!... -sigh-, wish i went to SSBS...sigh... .. sigh again... i have run out of things to say... re-reads to chapter to find something to comment on hm... nothing...

well

ill go then...

until i return..

**REVIEW!**


	4. One of Those Mornings

well, sry for the long wait. thanks to all who reviewed!

**Silver Ripper:** o wow! so gald you like all my stories :) and yeah, marth is a jerk  
**sasuskeuchiha180: **yup, sure is. thanks a bundle!  
**math-nerds-unite:** okay :) here it is  
**Sage of Downtown Hyrule: **ah yes, a nice big review :) just what i like to see! sorry to hear about ur sanity. YAY FAVE AUTHOR AND STORY AND BOTH ALERTS! OH HAPPY DAY! HAPPY FREAKING DAY! so honoured, thanks-a-doodles.

and now, may i present: chapter 4

BON APPETITE!  
(i dunno, "ENJOY" just got really repetitve...)

* * *

**Chapter Four: One of Those Mornings…  
****

* * *

**

Link sat there staring at a blank sheet of paper. He was in no mood to start his French essay on food.

"Helloooo? Link?" Roy waved a hand if front of Link's face.

"Hm?"

"Link, you're not still sore about screwing up at yesterday's audition, are you?"

"And if I am still 'sore'?"

Roy sighed. "Was it really that big of a deal?"

"Forget it." Link grumbled.

"What?"

"Just shut up!"

"Oh, okay…" Roy was silent, and reverted his attention to his essay. The he spoke up again. "Y'know, there's always volleyball."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. They rescheduled the tryouts. You should try out."

"Why?" Link asked huffily.

"I dunno, you never get out and do things! You're always so concerned about school and homework, y'know?"

"Well, unlike a super-genius like you, I have to _work hard_ to pass. I don't have time for stupid volleyball."

"But you have time for the play?"

"That's… that's different."

"Whatever. Just consider it, it's really fun.

"Whatever."

---

"…when the combining capacity of a polyatomic…"

Zelda caught little bits here and there of the science lesson, but she really couldn't care less about… whatever the teacher was rambling on about. She heard a great "HARRUMPH" behind her, and knew Marth was staring lasers through the back of her head, still sulky about the auditions.

"Marth's acting a bit odd don't you think?" Samus asked innocently.

"Sure."

"Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"You've been acting pretty strange lately too."

"Oh, I'm just not getting enough sleep."

"Zelda." The teacher was looking at Zelda again. "Do you know the answer?"

"Oh… well I, uh…" To Zelda's dismay, there was no 'Psst, Zelda' from Marth this time, so she was on her own. "I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Zelda, I'm very disappointed. I always thought you had a lot of potential, but your marks are very low, and you don't put any effort to pay attention in class."

Zelda's face was growing hot with embarrassment.

"Zelda, I'd like you to come to my after school science tutorial."

"WHAT?" Zelda blurted out. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE CAUGHT ME NOT PAYING ATTENTION. I ALWAYS PARTICIPATE IN CLASS AND I ALWAYS TRY TO GET GOOD MARKS! AND I--"

"ZELDA!" The teacher barked, "Please calm down. I request that you come to tutorials today after school."

"But--"

"Then after that, you can serve detention for disrupting the class. Please sit down."

Zelda bit back another angry protest and sat down. She gave a great sigh, and did her best to ignore the questioning looks she got from her fellow classmates.

"Heh heh," Zelda head someone chuckle behind her. She turned around to face Marth.

"Get a life, asshole."

"Shh Zelda! Pay attention, or you'll get another detention." Marth said with a wide grin.

Zelda was internally erupting with anger. She turned around and sulked in her seat, looking very upset.

It was turning out to be a bad morning for both Zelda and Link, as both of them spent their morning class sulking at their desks, getting absolutely no work done. Zelda was glad to finally get out of the class when the bell rang. She got up from her seat, picked up her books, and hastily left the science room.

"Don't forget your detention Zelda!" The teacher called.

_Why don't you go jump off a cliff?_ Zelda thought to herself. She stormed down the hallway to her locker, running into Peach Toadstool on the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Peach cried.

Zelda didn't reply, and merely continued stomping down the hall. She never liked Peach anyway. _Little skank._ She got to her locker and yanked the lock off. She threw the door open and unceremoniously dumped her books into it. She slammed the door with all her might and made her way to the drama room.

* * *

short, yes, so very sorry. 

ill have chapter 5 up soon :)

in the meantime

you know its coming

so you best do it

before i say it

REVIEW!

oh, the exclamation marks, oh, the joy!

what a joyous thing, the exclamation mark!

ANWYAS

YES, ANWYAS!

**REVIEW!**


	5. Oh, the Drama!

yayness! more reviews! how delicious...

>.> yes, delicious

**Silver Ripper:** >.> i mean to say "anyways". and about zelda's anger, you aint seen nothin yet. and what characters did i miss? just to let you know, this story is focussing on zelda and link only, with marth, roy, peach, and samus as supporting characters. the rest are just there, with a few exceptions. there is no: Dr. Mario, or Mr. Game and Watch. I'm also thinking about excluding: Young Link, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Pichu, and all the other little kids.  
**Snowyflakes: **grr... lazy... procrastinator... grr... o well, thanks for the review :) . and yeah, marth will. interesting about ur friend...  
**Sage of Downtown Hyrule:** yay, thanks!

ok then, chapter 5!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Oh, the Drama!**

* * *

Link slowly dragged himself to the drama room. He was in no mood to practice his scene with Mario either. 

_"Link, you're not still sore about screwing up at yesterday's audition, are you?"_

_Ugh. Stupid Roy… of course I am._ Link stepped into the drama room, and sat in his usual folding chair. He looked up when he heard an infuriated scream and saw Zelda tromp into the drama room, very red in the face. Link thought he might try and cheer the princess up. He got up and walked towards her.

"Um… hey Zelda."

"Oh, hi." She managed to smile.

"Uh, I know it's not any of my business, but… what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bad science class."

"I see…"

Just then, Marth walked in. "Ooh, Zelda. Don't forget your detention."

"MARTH, GO TO HELL"

"Don't get mad here too. You might get _another _detention." Marth giggled.

"MARTH. SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP!"

"Marth, fuck off." Both Zelda and Marth turned to look at Link, who himself was just as surprised as they were.

"Wh…what did you just say to me?"

"You heard what I said." Link said, trying to be brave, "Stop picking on Zelda. You're being an ass."

Marth's face scrunched up in a scowl and he glowered at Link murderously. Thankfully, their drama teacher just entered the room, forcing Marth to merely mouth a threat to Link and pound his fist into his other hand.

As usual, Link's drama teacher was completely oblivious to her squabbling students. Instead, wearing a broad smile, she called the class to gather around her again.

"First off, I'd like to thank all those who came out to audition yesterday." She said, "There were some very impressive performances, and I've already started casting some roles!"

Link sighed, as he was sure he wasn't one of those people.

"The complete cast should be decided by the end of the week! Now, for today's class, you will be continuing to practice your two-person scenes. You present next Monday, so it's a good idea to start on your blocking. Get to work!"

All the students got into their pairs and started rehearsing. In the scene Link and Mario wrote, Link is a detective who is trying to find the culprit behind the robbery of his shoelace. Mario plays his shady sidekick, who incidentally is also the culprit. For lack of creativity, they stole the names of Sherlock Holmes and Watson.

"I say Watson. I do believe there is an absence of shoelace on my shoe"

"It would seem that way."

"Then there is another mystery afoot!"

"Haha. A very good pun."

"Pun? I'll tell you now Watson that there was no pun; and if there was a pun, it was not a very good one."

"It would seem I am wrong again. How do you do it Sherlock?"

"Elementary my dear Watson!"

Link and Mario laughed.

"That's a pretty funny script we wrote." Link said.

"Yes, it is-a"

Link completely forgot he was in a bad mood as he rehearsed with Mario. Elsewhere in the class, Zelda and Marth were working on their scene, in which they played a two teen lovers breaking up. Zelda found this rather easy, for she was already in a towering rage with Marth.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Zelda screamed, "I'VE HAD IT!" She pushed Marth in the chest, perhaps just a little harder than they rehearsed.

"But babe…"

"DON'T 'BUT BABE' ME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR PHILANDERING ANTICS! I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU!"

"Zelda," Marth said in an undertone, "You don't have to yell so loud." Marth shifted uneasily as others started watching them.

"I'LL YELL AS LOUD AS I FUCKING WANT YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING CREEP!" Zelda pushed Marth again, this time with such force that he toppled into a stack of chairs. "YOU'RE ALWAYS ACTING LIKE I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU, AND THAT I NEED YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!

"H-hey! That's not in the scr--" Marth tried to squeak in protest of Zelda's screaming, but he was cut off.

"SO WHAT IF I DON'T KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS IN SCIENCE CLASS? SCIENCE IS FOR NERDS ANYWAYS! AND I _CERTAINLY_ DON'T NEED YOU TO REMIND ME OF ALL MY DETENTIONS EITHER! UNLIKE YOU, I HAVE A MEMORY SPAN GREATER THAN A GOLDFISH THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

By now, everyone in the class was staring at the two, and Marth was hiding his face in embarrassment.

"AND STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND! THE LAST THING I NEED IS A STALKER! GET A FUCKING LIFE!"

"MARVELLOUS!" Zelda whipped around and saw her teacher clapping. "OH! SUCH EXPRESSION! SUCH EMOTION! I CAN ALMOST FEEL YOUR PAIN! THE WAY YOU ACT IS SO BELIEVABLE! IT'S ALMOST AS IF YOU TWO WERE ACTUALLY FIGHTING!" The rest of the class joined in applause.

Zelda was completely bewildered. She took a moment to recoup from screaming at Marth so much.

_She thought I was acting? Hmm… maybe I'm better than I thought. _Zelda smirked.

"I can't wait to see that on Monday!" The teacher said.

"Heh heh, you wont be disappointed." Zelda said.

Marth gulped in shear terror.

---

Link didn't know if he'd ever had a better in a drama class. Seeing Zelda go at Marth like that was definitely satisfying. The bell rang, and Link was in a considerably better mood than when the class had started. Before he could leave though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. _Oh no._ Link prayed to the goddesses it wasn't Marth seeking revenge. Link turned around, and was immensely relieved to see it was only his drama teacher.

"Can I see you in my office?" She said.

"Sure." Link said, curious to know what she wanted. He followed her to her office, and saw Zelda was there too.

"I want to talk to you two about your audition yesterday." She said, "I know it didn't go as well as you would have hoped."

"We can thank Marth for that." Zelda said bitterly.

"Still, I think you two have some great acting talent. I'd like you two to audition again today after school."

Link's jaw dropped in utter surprise. "You… you mean it?"

"Yes. Just a private one, so we don't have any other… disturbances."

Link was ecstatic. "Oh thank you!"

"Oh yes! Thank you for the second chance!" Zelda said.

"Well, Link, you are top of the class; and Zelda, after that extraordinary performance today… yes, I think you two deserve another shot."

"Thank you very much." Zelda said, "We wont disappoint you!" She and Link left the drama room, both delighted that they got a second chance to get into the play. They walked to the cafeteria together. Zelda got her usual salad and Link had brought a sandwich from home. They sat together at the end of one of the tables, and started talking about the play and other things.

"Wouldn't be exciting if we actually go into the play?" Zelda said.

"Yeah, it would be." Link said. "I wonder what it's like to be onstage, in front of a real audience?"

"It sounds fun! People actually paying to see us perform!"

"And then we get to wear all these cool costumes."

"Ooh yes! I hope we nail this audition today!"

"Yeah! We should rehearse after we're done eating!"

"Okay!"

Link and Zelda were very excited, and after they finished lunch, they found an empty hallway to practice their lines.

* * *

i liked this chapter especially :D 

there we go, marth got what was coming to him.

yay for link and zelda!

now

review!

or may a dozen million ducks eat your toes!

>.>

"Who's there?"  
"Um... excuse me. I have something i would like to ask of you."  
"Oh! Half Elves! My child is a half-elf too!"  
Tales of Symphonia.

tehe, virginia sounds stoned...

dont ask why im quoting that...

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Audition, Take Two

i really have no idea what the heck is wrong with me. i thought id put this story oh hold cuz i ran out of things to write... too bad i still had two completed yet unposted chapters... they've been sitting on my harddrive collecting digital dust, when they could be out here, being enjoyed by all you lovely ppl. im really, dumb :P and this is probably one of my more sucessful stories. anways, i dont know what to say about these chapters cuz i wrote them like, a milllion months ago... A MILLION PARDONS!

anyways, im currently started on chapter 8, but i dont know when i can get around to finishing it. my attention has actuall shifted to a new story series ive started... how horrible of me, starting all these stories and not finishing them. but the first story in the series is done, and the second one is as good as done. IF you wanna check'em out, they're in the Soul Calibur section (what draws me to write fanfics based on fighter games, ill never know..) Called: Link's Tale of Souls and Swords. once those are taken care of, im undertaking THIS and Heart of Gold again :) and hopefully finishing them this time.

sorry, no review responses today. SO many lovely ppl reading this, and its 4am, so the list only looks longer...

anyways (my unofficial catchprase now), enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Audition, Take Two**

* * *

The last bell finally rang, and Zelda was more grateful than ever to get out of her Socials class.

_Okay, time for the audition! _Zelda quickly made her way to the drama room. She didn't even stop at her locker to drop her things off, as she was too excited. When she arrived, she found Link already waiting.

"Zelda!" He greeted her with a smile and a wave.

"Hey Link." Zelda said, "Ready for the audition?"

"Yup! I know my part inside out now!"

"Great." Zelda smiled. He was always so enthusiastic. Zelda only wished she had half that. "You know what, Link? I'm really glad I'm auditioning with you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. You just make me feel really comfortable, y'know? I don't get as nervous when I'm with you."

_OH. MY. GODDESSES. DID SHE JUST SAY THAT?_ "O-oh… really? Well, I'm flattered! Thanks."

Zelda giggled, "You're welcome."

As always, their drama teacher was late. Link and Zelda talked for a bit as they waited.

"So Link, do you know anyone else who auditioned?"

"Yeah, I do. My friend Roy, and his girlfriend tried out for minor roles."

"Just minor… I see. What about you Link? What kind of role do you want?"

"Oh!" Link was surprised. He _knew_ which role he wanted, but he didn't know if he wanted to tell Zelda. "Uhh, well… I thought it might be cool to get a lead, but…"

"Oh really? I think you'd do well! I don't think I could get a lead part though…" Zelda sighed, "I'm not exactly a talented actress."

"N-no! You're a great actress!" Link blurted out.

"Aww, really? Thanks Link. I've never really been that confident as an actor. It's nice to hear that. Especially from such a good actor like yourself!"

Link blushed. "Oh… nah, I'm not _that_ good…"

"Sure you are! You're always so funny and goofy when you're performing. You're so cool, so… relaxed. I can't possibly figure out how you do it!"

"I… I am? Well, I don't really know either. It's just sorta… second nature or something…"

Zelda smiled. "I'm almost envious of you."

_ENVIOUS? SHE _ENVIES_ ME? WOW!_ "Oh, you don't have to be."

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way or anything! I don't hate you because of it or anything!"

"Ooh no! I completely understand!" Link nodded fervently.

Zelda and Link said nothing for a while, and there was a very awkward silence. Finally, Zelda broke it.

"Where is she?" Zelda sighed, "I'm getting so nervous waiting here. All the lines are falling out of my head!"

_NO! IF SHE SCREWS THIS UP, THEN SHE MIGHT NOT GET HERMIA'S PART!_ Oh… oh no. Well, why don't we rehearse then?"

"Oh, that's a great idea! Oh Link, you always know what to do."

Link blushed again at this remark. He and Zelda took out their scripts and went over their lines. They read through a couple of times. Link stopped Zelda every now and again to give her tips on her line delivery. Zelda was starting to loosen up a bit as she practiced more.

Just as Link was just about to recite his last line, their drama teacher finally showed up.

"I'm _so_ sorry for keeping you waiting!" She said, as she dumped the stack of papers she was holding onto her office desk, "I was having trouble photocopying the scripts!"

Link and Zelda shared a snicker. They knew their drama teacher knew nothing about even the simplest of high-tech gadgets.

"I hope you two are ready now." She said.

"Yes, we are." Zelda said, "Link's been helping me with my lines."

"Oh good. Now, let's start." The drama teacher sat in a chair, with an eager expression.

Link cleared his throat, and said his first line. Zelda followed up with her line. As the two went through their scene, their teacher watched and listened intently. Link was extremely nervous as he read his lines aloud, but so far, he thought he and Zelda were doing pretty well. They didn't forget any lines, and Zelda was getting all her pitch and intonation right. Soon, their scene ended, and Zelda said her final line:

"With half that wish the wisher's eyes be press'd!" She breathed a sigh of relief. She waited as her teacher scribbled a note on her paper. She looked up at the two.

"Excellent performance!"

"Thank you" Link and Zelda both said.

"The cast will be posted on Friday. You may go now." The two nodded, and bid farewell to their teacher.

"Oh Zelda!" Link said, as he followed her to her locker, "That was great!"

Zelda giggled. "Thanks. I almost screwed up that one line though."

"Which one?" Link asked.

"The long one, that goes like: 'If Hermia meant to say Lysander lied. But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy Lie further off; in human modesty…'"

"That's okay. I didn't notice, and I don't think the teacher did either." The two reached Zelda's locker. She opened it up and started to pack her English and History textbooks.

"I hope I have enough time to get through all my homework." Zelda said, "It's already four thirty."

"Really?" Link said, "Wow, she sure kept us waiting a long time."

"Yeah." Zelda zipped up her bag and heaved it onto her shoulder. "Well, I'd best go home and get started on my English. See you tomorrow Link." She waved goodbye and turned to leave.

"Yeah, see ya." Link gaped at Zelda as she slowly walked down the hall. He liked the way her hips swayed lightly as she walked, and how her ponytail bounced around in rhythm with her steps. He watched her until she turned and pushed through the doors and disappeared. "Man, I just can't get over her! I really hope we get in the play now…"

* * *

hope you liked that! dont you love the ZeLink goodness?

anyways, if you did like, or even id you didnt, you can send me a review and move onto chapter 7.


	7. Wednesday, Thrusday

ah yes, chapter 7... kinda short, and not very impactful (if thats a word), but think of it as the eye of the hurricane ;). a great chapter is to come!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Wednesday, Thursday…**

**

* * *

**

The next few days were pure agony for Link. He just could not wait until Friday morning when the cast would be announced. Roy undoubtedly noticed, but he worried for Link, as he was letting the play take over his life, and he his grades were taking a hit.

"I know how you feel Link." Roy said, "I'm pretty excited too, but you really need to focus! You're already getting a C in French, and it's dropping even more. Peach tells me you don't pay attention in Science either. I know you're really pumped about all this, but don't let the play and Zelda go to your head."

But Link heeded not Roy's warnings. What would Roy know? Perfect Straight-A Roy who's also the top senior volleyball player, captain of the basketball team, saxophonist in the school band, pride of the school choir, and now probably a cast member of the play. Not to mention the apple in the eye of every girl in tenth grade, and boyfriend of Princess Peach. That was Roy; Mr. Perfect, and Mr. Perfect couldn't possibly understand the problems of Mr. Perfect's-Not-So-Perfect-Average-Everyday-Run-of-the-Mill-Teenager-Friend.

_Roy just doesn't get it. This play means more than anything to me. Acting is my _life_. And Zelda's more than just an added bonus. She's the only other reason I'm doing this. But Roy doesn't get it, because he and Peach are the most perfect couple in the world…_

Link wasn't the only one with school problems. To Zelda's dismay, she realized she missed her detention for the audition.

_Damn it. I totally forgot about that…_

Her Chemistry teacher saw fit to embarrass Zelda more by announcing to the whole class that she now had to come in everyday after school.

"I'm not sure you understand Zelda. School is very important, and it should always come before anything else. I think this will help you understand that, and while you're here after school, I can always help you with your work, because I'm sorry to say your grades _still_ aren't improving."

Zelda knew this would conflict with the play rehearsals, and even though she didn't know for sure if she was in our not, she was still extremely displeased with her teacher's decision.

"Everyday?" She asked miserably, "For how long?"

"As long as it needs you to take to understand everything I'm trying to tell you."

Zelda felt like a three-year-old being punished for doing something bad. She merely sighed.

"I'll see you after school Zelda."

Link and Zelda couldn't take much more of this. As their teachers were constantly on their tails about their dropping marks, they waited in excruciating anticipation for the morning of the last day of the week. The morning when they found out if all their hard work and sacrifice had paid off…

…_Hard work and sacrifice?_ Man these two are nuts… They prayed and prayed that by Friday morning, all would be better.

* * *

tada!!!!!!!!!

well then, i hope you liked

and i hope you good ppl havent abandonned me

although i deserve it

PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

a hug, cookie, and.. ANOTHER COOKIE, to all those who review :)


	8. For Lack of a Better Title

**GASP! **an update??? yes, thats right!! i figured i cant use anymore excuses because i havent had a shift for like... weeks, and my homework has lessened, so i really have no choice but to update. lol. anyways, get ready for that hurricane of a chapter i spoke of in chapter 7. this is it, friday, and that means a whole lot for super smash bros. secondary. does link get lysander? are zelda and marth still fighting? reeead on and find out!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Friday**

Today was the day! It was finally Friday, and Link wasted no time getting to school. In no time at all, he burst through the main doors and headed straight for the drama room. As he tore down a hallway, he ran headlong into Zelda. They both fell to the ground. As Link stood up, rubbing his head, he realised who he had just bowled over.

"Oh gosh! Zelda! I'm so sorry!" Link held out his hand. Zelda took it and Link pulled her to her feet. To Link's surprise, she laughed.

"No big deal, I'm fine." She motioned for Link to walk with her. "I take it you were going to the drama room? I was headed there myself; I really want to know if we made it!"

"Yeah, me too. And I just had to check now, I couldn't wait!"

"Ugh, I know what you mean! The past week has been torture!" The two chatted away as they walked to the drama room. They made it finally. When they arrived, they found an excited crowd of students, eager to find out if they had made it. Link found Roy and Peach there, and Zelda spotted Samus. The hopefuls murmured with excitement, anticipating the posting of the cast. Finally, they saw the familiar face of their drama teacher poke out of her office.

"Oh my." She said, her mouth stretching into an excited smile. She said nothing else, as she pushed her way through the crowd. As she reached the back wall, she pulled out a piece of paper and stapled it to the wall. The crowd huddled close to it, and read excitedly:

_Lysander, Peter Quince - Link_

_Hermia, Mustardseed - Zelda_

_Demetrius, Francis Flute - Marth_

_Helena, Peaseblossom - Peach_

_Oberon, Tom Snout - Roy_

_Titania - Samus_

_Puck, Philostrate - Mario_

_Egeus - Fox_

_Theseus - Luigi_

_Hippolyta, Cobweb - Nana_

_Nick Bottom - Falco_

_Robin Starveling - Yoshi_

_Snug - Pikachu_

Somewhere near the far end of the school, a grade twelve Biology class was disturbed by an uproar in the drama room.

"Blasted drama students always overacting!" The teacher cried.

---

Zelda bustled into her Chemistry class with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She dropped herself into her seat and clasped her hands together, looking much to excited for another lecture on molecules.

She had done it. She had made the play, and with a lead role too. Of course, Zelda was immensely proud of herself. She celebrated in her head as Samus walked in.

"Samus!"  
"Zelda!" Samus skipped to Zelda's desk and shared a high five with her. "We made it! Awesome job getting Hermia!"

"Not bad yourself, girl!" Zelda said. The two hopped around in circles, in a happy dance of sorts, holding hands and giggling. They were, however, interrupted.

"Good morning Zelda." Zelda gasped and wheeled around. She came face to face with her science teacher. "Glad to see you so excited for Chemistry today."

Zelda's face turned sour, and she fought back a snippy retort. The teacher walked, off, and Samus and Zelda shared a final squeal before sitting in their desks. The rest of the class filled the room, making their way to their desks.

Marth brushed passed Samus' desk as he took his regular seat behind Zelda. She and him shared a fleeting glance before breaking contact and reverting to their own business.

The teacher called the class to order, as he always did, and started attendance. "Samus?"

"Here!"

"Douglas?"

"It's Falcon!"

"Donkey Kong?"

"Psst, Zelda."

"Huh?" Zelda turned in her seat to see what Marth wanted. "What, Marth?"

"Good job getting in the play."

Confusion engraved itself on Zelda's face. "Uh… you too." Why Marth was congratulating Zelda was beyond her, for she felt tension still lay thick between them.

Marth merely smiled at Zelda, but it was not the usual lecherous grin, nor did he wink at Zelda as he always did. It was a small, polite smile; friendly and grateful. It lasted only a few seconds before he lowered his head to his notes.

Zelda eyed Marth strangely, and was tempted to feel his forehead for his temperature. However, she decided against it and turned around in her desk again. _That was… weeeeiiird._

As usual, the teacher ranted about obscure, unimportant chemicals, and the bonds they form with other obscure chemicals to make unimportant compounds that are completely useless to the world. As he droned on and on about molecular transformation over prolonged periods of time, he pointed about the room randomly at students who didn't know the answers to his questions. His unchanging, mumbling voice reverberated off the walls of the room, which was filled with students leaning their heads on their hands, daydreaming about crushes and other things. Zelda was genuinely confused as to why she was the only one being punished. The seventy-five minutes was over soon enough, and the class got to its feet as the bell rang through the school.

"Zelda!" The teacher called. "Let's not forget our tutorial this time, shall we?"

"Yeah, whatever." Zelda groaned. Of course, today the cast was getting together for a run-through of the play after school. The anticipation of impending doom was evident on Zelda's face, especially to Marth, who curiously asked the teacher for a word. Interested in what Marth had to say to the teacher, Zelda dropped her binder, her papers spilling all over, buying her an excuse to stay behind. She shooed Samus away, who offered to help her.

"It's okay, Samus. Just get to your next class. I'll be fine." Zelda winked at Samus and gestured toward Marth.

"Ah, right. Well, see you at lunch, Hermia."

"Haha, all right Titania." Samus was the last to leave the room. As Zelda collected her stray worksheets, she strained her ears to catch Marth's conversation.

"Sir, I have a suggestion."

"Yes Marth?"

"Well… Being the top student in this class-" Zelda snorted, "-I was wondering if maybe _I_ could tutor Zelda." Zelda's eyes bugged out, and she dropped her sheets.

"Marth? _You_ are willing to help _Zelda_?"

"I think perhaps, if one of her peers explained it to her, she might have an easier time grasping the concepts." Zelda felt juvenile as she heard Marth talk about her.

"You're idea is interesting, Marth. Maybe that will work. I'll give you a two weeks. If I see no progress by then, she'll stay with me. If she works well with you, she'll be yours for the rest of the semester."

"Thank you sir. I'll try my best." The two said their goodbyes, then Marth bent over to help Zelda with the rest of her papers.

"What was that all about?" Zelda murmured.

"You want to stay in the play, don't you?" Marth asked.

"Well, yeah." Zelda replied.

"And how do you think you're gonna do that sitting in detention everyday?"

"Ahh… well I…"  
"Exactly." Marth said. He picked up Zelda's textbook and handed it to her. "Can I walk you home after rehearsal today?"

Zelda was anxious now. "Marth, why are you doing this?" But Marth was already in the doorway.

"After school Zelda dear!" He called, as he walked down the hall.

---

"ROY! ROY OH ROY WE DID IT! YIPEE! OH YES! OH YES YES YES YES YES! YAHOO!" Link paraded down the hallway, prancing and leaping into the air; grabbing random passers-by and dancing jovially with them.

Roy gave an amused sigh. "Calm down, Link." He said, grinning.

Link finally let go of an incredibly frightened Falco and joined his friend at his side. "Roy, isn't it amazing? We did it! We made the play!"

Roy chuckled. "I didn't doubt at all _you'd_ get in. I don't know if there's another guy in this whole city more excited about this thing than you."

"There isn't!" Link declared. "This play will be my life!"

Roy gave Link a stern look. "I want to see an improvement in your grades, mister."

"Yeah yeah, no worries Roy. I've got it covered."

"Oh, do you now?" Roy mused. "I hope so. I don't want this play bringing your already low marks down.

"Oh you worry too much, Roy! Relax a little! Chill out!"

"I've no time to 'chill out'. I've got my plate full with other things."

"Well I hope _your_ grades don't start falling either.

"Har har, Link. You just get to class, cheeky. See you at lunch."

"Yeah. See ya." Link chuckled himself. _That boy is gonna drive himself to an early grave the way he works._ Link thought to himself. He skipped away to Drama.

* * *

WOW what a long chapter. lol. hmm, why the sudden change of heart, eh Marth? heh heh... and that silly Roy, he _will_ drive himself to an early grave. anyways, yay for zelda and link, now they can live happily ever after the end, right?

**WRONG**

haha dont worry guys, there's still plenty in store! ;) so keep reading!


	9. The First Rehearsal

FINALLY i finished chapter nine. certainly took me long enough. i hope you guys didnt get too bored waiting. Now, we finally get to find out what Marth's up to! and it's the first rehearsal! yaay!!! the moment Link and Zelda have been waiting for! well, there's lots to read here, so without any further babbling, may i prsent chapter 9!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The First Rehearsal**

"Link."

"Yes Roy?"

"Please stop shaking."

"I… I can't help it!. I'm too—"

"Excited. I know. But please, I'm trying to finish my essay."

Link sighed, "Okay." Her turned to his own sheet of paper, which had only the date written on it. He was only minutes away from his first rehearsal. Just _minutes!_ But Socials class was being cruel, and it dragged on for an eternity; stretching those few little minutes into millennia. "Come on… Come _on!_" Link urged the clock.

"The clock won't reply Link."

Link gasped. "One minute and counting."

"Oh joy." Roy sighed as he scrawled out his last few sentences.

"Fifty seconds!… Forty-five!"

"Link!"

"Forty!!"

"LINK!"

"THRITY-FIVE!"

Their socials teacher looked up from his desk. "Quiet you two! Or it's detention after school."

"Yeah, so shut up Link." Roy grumbled.

"Twenty." Link whispered excitedly. Roy snapped his pencil in half as he tried to contain his anger.

"Fifteen."

_Must… not… kill… Link…_

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seve—"

"OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" Roy screamed. He jumped out of his seat and bolted out of the room, leaving the other students shocked and confused. The silence was broken only by the final bell.

"Umm…" The teacher blinked, "Link… what just happened?"

Link chuckled. "Roy,uh, had to go to the bathroom really badly." The teacher looked flabbergasted that his top student just ran away screaming in the middle of class. "He's under a lot of stress." Link tried to hold back his uncontrollable laughter. The teacher shook his head.

"Please hand in your essays everyone." Link took Roy's paper…or rather, his _stack_ of papers, stapled them together and tossed them into the pile. He then strode back to his desk, crumpled up his unwritten essay and threw it into the garbage can. He packed up his and Roy's books and took both their bags to the drama room. On the way, he met Peach.

"Oh, hey Peach."

"Hey Link. How's it going?"

"Not too bad. Just had a good time bugging Roy in Socials. He didn't take it too well though."

"I was wondering if that was my boyfriend running down the hallway screaming." Peach laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"One day everything is gonna catch up to that boy and he'll regret it."

"Well, that's why he has us." Peach said, "We'll keep him on the right track, wont we Link?"

"Yeah." The conversation turned to the upcoming rehearsal as the two headed for the Drama room.

---

As she walked to the Drama room, Zelda was still going over in her mind what happened that morning with Marth.

_What the hell?… What's Marth got in his head? Ooh, that little schemer. I know he's up to something…_ But what could Marth be thinking? Why the sudden change of heart? Arrogant, cocky Marth, actually showing some form of compassion? It was beyond believable! She pushed her way passed the hundreds of students getting ready to go home. The halls were about as overcrowded and chaotic as Zelda's mind, as a million thoughts bounced around. She pressed on as she tried to sort through her thoughts.

By the time Zelda arrived at the drama room, everyone else was already there. In no organized fashion, all the cast members were spread out around the room, sitting, standing, leaning on things. But they were all focussed on their scripts. Samus was among the dozens of students in the room. She looked up and realized Zelda's arrival. She waved Zelda over to a small circle of students, which included Marth, Peach Toadstool, her boyfriend Roy, and Link. Zelda quickly made her way over.

"Hey guys." She said. The others looked up.

"Hi Zelda." Marth said, wearing that friendly, un-Marthy smile.

"Hey Zelda!" Link said cheerfully, "Isn't this exciting?"  
Zelda laughed. "Sure is, Link."

"Oh!" Link exclaimed. "Wait right here! I'll get you a copy of the script!" He leapt from his seat on the floor and into their teacher's empty office. As he rummaged through her files, Zelda took a seat in a folding chair beside Samus.

"Don't mind him." Roy said, "Getting into the play has been the highlight of the year for him."

"Oh, but aren't you excited too?" Zelda said. "I know I am."

"Oh I'm glad I got in all right." Roy said, "But Link… He's gone absolutely crazy ever since he found out."

Zelda giggled. "Yes, I suppose he has."

"Here you are Zelda!" Link was back, and with Zelda's script in hand.

Zelda took it from Link. "Wow, it's so thick!" She said.

"Yeah, the play's pretty long." Link said, sitting down again.

"Gosh… how am I going to memorize all this?"

"Well." Marth said, "We could always go over it after I tutor you if you wanted."

"WHAT?" Link blurted out. "You're tutoring her?"

Marth turned to Link. "As a matter of fact I am." He said. "Not that it's any of your business."

Link looked to Zelda with a disbelieving expression. Feeling the tension rising, Roy, Peach, and Samus hid behind their scripts.

"Yeah." She said, "I thought I could use the help…"

"Oh…" _WHAT? ZELDA LET MARTH TUTOR HER? I THOUGHT SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T LIKE HIM!_ "…cool."

"Yeah…" Zelda said awkwardly.

Still in shock, Link looked down and pretended to read. _This… This is unbelievable! She told me herself she hated him! She told me he was an arrogant jerk…_

Zelda and Marth lowered their heads to their scripts as well. There was a rather unsettling atmosphere surrounding the small circle of six, as each person pretended to read their script. Samus, Roy and Peach kept giving each other nervous glances, trying to decide what to think of the situation. Link's eyes kept darting to Zelda, as he tried to think of some logical reason for her decision. Zelda was intently staring at her script, trying to avoid both Marth and Link. And Marth kept giving Link the occasional glare. This six-way exchange of glances was finally interrupted when their drama teacher made her entrance.

She stepped into the room; eyes aglow and hands clasp together. Her eyes swept over her new cast, and exciting ideas were popping into her head. She drew in a loud breath and proclaimed:

"Welcome to your first rehearsal! I am so happy to finally get this started. This is our school's first ever production in years!" Her eyes swept across the room again. "Oh, you will make a _wonderful_ cast! Now come, all of you! In a circle! It's time for our first read through of the script!"

All the students dragged their chairs into a deformed circle shape and flipped their scripts to the first page.

"From the top!" Their teacher said, "Three, Two, One. Action!"

Drawing in a shaky breath, Luigi said the first line…

* * *

oh oh oh! tension is building again! is that a hint of jealousy i detect Link? tsk tsk.

anyways, i hope you enjoyed that chapter, and if you didnt (whcih would make me rather sad), there's still another chapter for you to read that you may like.

but if you _did_ like this then feel free to review...

really... by all means, review...

come on! i know you want to.

DO IT!!

**REVIEW!**


	10. Two Days of Freedom

aww, i really like this chapter. it's really mushy and sweet, kinda like cotton candy :)

dun dun dunnn. it's tutorial time! how good of a chem tutor is Marth? you'll soon find out!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Two Days of Freedom**

It was half past five, and the sun was just starting to sink in the autumn sky. The trees rustled, and the wind blew leaves along the ground. They brushed past to pairs of shoes walking down the pavement.

Zelda was staring at the road ahead, not once turning to look at Marth. She held her books in front of her and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep herself warm.

Marth was casually walking beside her, with his hands in his vest pocket and his bag slung over one shoulder. He was beside Zelda, and a step back; his eyes not straying from her. After walking another block in silence, Marth decided to start up a conversation.

"So, how did you feel about today's rehearsal, Zelda?"

Zelda gave Marth a quick glance and replied. "It was fine."

"You're really getting those lines out well. You been practicing?"

"With Link."

"Ah, with Elfi--, I mean… With Link, eh?"

"Yes." The two crossed an intersection and turned down another street. Silence manifested itself again. Marth tried again to break it. Since Zelda didn't seem too keen on talking about the play, Marth changed the subject.

"So our Chem prof… he's a bit of an ass isn't he."

Zelda looked at Marth again, and didn't turn away this time. "Yeah."

"Can't imagine what it'd be like spending everyday after school with him."

"It'd probably suck." Zelda replied.

"Yeah especially knowing you'd be missing rehearsal." Zelda didn't reply to this and turned away again.

_I'm not going to fall for that._ She thought. _I wouldn't thank Marth in a million years._

Marth finally decided pursuing conversation was futile. The two walked the rest of the way to Zelda's house in silence. They finally reached the house, which turned out to be a large, three-storey Victorian house. Marth stared at it as they walked down the path to the door.

"This isn't the castle, is it?" He asked.

"Of course not stupid." Zelda spat. "The castle is obviously, a _castle_. Not a house. And it's in Hyrule, not here. This is where I live while I go to school."

"Why don't you go to school in Hyrule?" Marth asked as they stepped inside.

"Because there are no schools in Hyrule. People don't need them. Everyone grows up to be farmers, or shopkeepers, or soldiers."

"But surely there must be some educated people in your court. Can't you have them tutor you?"

"Father insisted I go to a public school. He wanted me to be more sociable."

"I see." Zelda led Marth into the living room. They sat down on the couch and pulled their books out.

"Okay then." Marth said, "Let's start off with ions."

"Sure…" Zelda said.

---

The next day was Saturday, and Zelda was eternally grateful she could sleep in. She couldn't stay in bed too long though, as she and Samus were going to the mall that day. She was soon out of bed and dressed, and she called up Samus to tell her she was ready.

"Hello, Samus?" Zelda said into the phone.

"Hey Zellie!" Samus said on the other end. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the bus stop."

"'Kay. Soo…"

"So what?"

"Last night! How was your little study session with Marth?"

Zelda groaned.

"Ohh, it doesn't sound pretty." Samus giggled.

"I'll tell you about it on the bus, k?"

"All right. See you there."

"Yeah, see you." Zelda hung up and sighed. She knew Samus was going to ask that. Last night was… all right. Marth wasn't actually that bad. In fact, he was totally fine, which was really weird for Marth. Not one wink, or grin. No flirting or hitting on. No physical contact, no pet names. Nothing. Marth was just…normal. And that was completely abnormal in Zelda's mind. She left the house and made her way to the bus stop.

---

Roy and Peach were walking in the park together, savouring one of the few days Roy didn't have anything to do. It was late Sunday evening, and Roy had Peach close to him to keep her warm.

"Roy…" Peach said.

"Yes dearest?"

"You have to stop all the madness."

"What madness?"

"Your life! You've got school, basketball, volleyball, student council, band, choir, your part-time job at the supermarket! It's just too much Roy!"

"I can handle it Peach."

"Can you really?"

"Yes, I can."

"Have you been sleeping enough?"

"Yes Peach. I get eight hours of sleep every day."

"What about those games that have you out 'til eleven o'clock? And all those midnight shifts at work? And are you eating enough too? You're getting so thin lately!"

"I always try and make up the sleep that I lose. And yes I eat, but all the exercise I've been getting is making me lose weight."

"You should come to my house more. I'll see to it you're properly fed and rested."

"I can't do that Peach. I can't be over at your house eating up all your food and using your beds! Your house isn't a hotel."

"No it's not, because it's free. I want to make sure you're all right Roy! I want to know that you're healthy! And if that means you coming over so I can take care of you, so be it!"

"But I don't need that. I'm fine! I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. I have to fulfil my responsibilities. I can't make this someone else's problem."

Peach sighed. "Okay. You're right. Just remember that I love you, and I want you to be okay."

Roy held Peach even tighter. "I don't have to remember that you love me… because I never forget."

* * *

AWWW... roy, you're too cute. oh well, what do you expect from Mr. Perfect -rolls eyes-

...and what the HECK marth?? where did your usually lecherous self go? on vacation?

-evil laugh- of course, i actually do know where it went.. but YOU dont BWAHAHAHAAA!!

ahem...

anyways, that's all for now. stay tuned for more A Midsummer Night's Dream goodness... later...


	11. Back With a Vengeance

wow, talk about a fast update. yeah, i got so excited with the reviews you guys gave me, that i was inspired to write another chapter and a half :D

of course, im only posting this chapter for now

and since you people have been so good to me and reviewing, i'm going to bring back my review responses. these might be a bit long because i'll be trying to get to everyone i missed. in no particular order:

**oakysan0108: **sorry to disappoint, but i wont reveal Marth's true motives. yet. it will come in time my friend, just not now, cuz that'd ruin the story. and I'm glad you liked the Peach/Roy thing, i thought it was rather cute too (i'm a sucker for fluffy stuff).

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule:** I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long!! YAY! i get a brownie. i'll have you know brownies are my favourite baked goods, so THANK YOU:) if you support Roy/Peach and Marth/Samus, be sure to check out my other stories, Heart of Gold (Roy/Peach), and Crushed (Roy/Peach, Marth/Samus). however, you might want to wait on crushed as i am in the proces of re-writing it.

**Babykoalaprincess:** marth bashing isn't something i normally do, so i thought 'what the heck, ill bash him in this story!' XP thanks so much for being such a faithful reader! i really appreciate it :) and thanks for all the huggles!

**Sweswe:** hey it's you again! i'm really glad you like all my stories so much :) and i agree with you, ZeLink is obviously awesome, but some Marth/Zelda never hurt. thanks for reviewing!

**ElementUchihaMaster:** wow, thanks! and i don't usually portray Marth as an ass, but i wanted a fresh take on Marth for this story, as he's sorta fallen into a stereotype in all my others.

**HeroOfDarkness2005:** yes, i dont know why, but i like Roy/Peach. much more than i likes Mario/Peach. They're just really cute together, y'know?

if i missed you, it does not mean you're not loved! ALL OF YOU ARE LOVED! and i always appreciate your reviews! now, before i waste anymore time, here is chapter 11!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Back With a Vengeance**

Link was rather satisfied with last Friday's script read-through. It felt so good to finally start rehearsals. Link was as excited as ever to be in the play alongside Zelda, and looked forward to all their rehearsals together.

After much convincing from Roy, Link finally agreed to join the volleyball team.

"It'll be fun!" Roy said.

"I don't know." Link mumbled, "I've never been on a sports team. What if I let the team down?"

"Oh you wont. It's only the junior team, so no one's really expected to be an all-star player."

"But, I don't know anyone on the team."

"What do you mean you don't know anyone? You know me, don't you?"

"Yeah, but you're on the senior team."

"I'm on both."

"Both?" Link exclaimed. "Roy, seriously. Aren't you worried that all your extra-curricular stuff is going to cause you some problems?"

"I've got it under control. But don't change the subject! Just talk to coach after school today and ask if you can join the team!"

"But—"

"Oh, I'll just do it for you then." Roy said. Before Link could stop him, Roy disappeared.

Link sighed. _Well…I guess it wont be _too_ bad._

At the end of the day, Roy found Link again and told him that their coach would consider letting Link join.

"Roy, are you sure this is really a good idea?" Link asked as he emptied his locker.

"Sure, sure. You'll be fine. You've got everything that makes a great volleyball player!" Roy assured.

"Like what?"

"Uh, well… you're tall, and agile. That's always good."

Link sighed. "I suppose you're right." He closed his locker and heaved his bag onto his shoulder. "Anyways, are you coming over to study?

"Sure." Roy said. The two left Link's locker and walked down the hall.

---

As Zelda walked across the front courtyard, she caught a glimpse of Link and his friend Roy.

"Looks like he'll be having a lot more fun than me tonight." She sighed as she watched them walk down the sidewalk. Just then, Marth came out of the school and spotted Zelda. He headed in her direction and called out to her. Zelda turned around.

"Oh. Hey Marth." She said. She let him catch up to her before turning around again. Marth walked beside her, and followed her down the street. Just like on Friday, Zelda was hardly in a talking mood, but Marth did manage to ask how Zelda's day was.

"Fine." She said. And that was about all that was said until they reached Zelda's house. They dumped their bags in the living room before Zelda disappeared into the kitchen.

"You hungry Marth?" She called.

"No." Marth replied. Zelda re-entered the living room.

"Think fast." She said. Before Marth knew it, a water bottle collided with his head.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head and picking up the drink. He looked up at Zelda.

"Work on those reflexes, Marth." She said indifferently. She unscrewed her water and took a seat on the couch.

"Thanks…" Marth said as he did the same. He took a sip before setting it on the coffee table and pulling out his Chemistry textbook. "Shall we start from where we left off yesterday?"

"Yeah, sure." Zelda said, without bothering to take out her textbook.

"All right Zelda. So we left off at Noble Gasses—"

"Tell me something Marth." Zelda interrupted.

"Hm?"

"What's in this for you?"

"What?"

"Tell me how you benefit from tutoring me."

"Well…" Marth replied, "You _do_ need the help don't you?"

"Yes. So we've established that _I'm_ benefiting from you tutoring me. What remains unclear is what _you_ gain.

"And that's important because…?"

"Because I want to know." Zelda said.

"It's just a favour."

Zelda snorted. "Yeah right. You know what? I think I've got you just about figured out." Zelda crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch. "You hit on me non-stop, and never leave me alone. Then you get jealous when I audition with Link. Then you just get downright annoying until I teach you that I wont have any of that crap. And then it finally dawns on you that maybe being a jerk isn't the way to catch me in your net, so you go out of your way to be nice to me."

"That's not tr—"

"And to top it off, lady-killer Marth is jealous of Link."

It was clear Zelda hit a bit of a touchy nerve. "Hey!" He shouted. "I don't know what's gotten into your little blonde head to make you think such_ stupid_ things, but girl, you're all wrong! I'm not changing my groove 'cause of some lame-ass punk elf's become your new best friend! I've got better, more important things to worry about! But out of the goodness of my heart, I've volunteered to take all this time out of my busy life to help you! The least you can do is stop being a _bitch_ and just be grateful!"

Zelda was shocked. Without another word to Marth she got up from the couch and left the room.

"You can let yourself out, ASSHOLE!" She called from the top of the staircase. Marth heard Zelda's bedroom door slam.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, PRINCESS!" Marth shouted back before grabbing his things and stomping out of Zelda's house.

It would seem the new Marth was only here to stay for short time before Zelda had brought the old one back. Locked in her bedroom, trying to simmer her boiling rage, Zelda felt more lost than ever before.

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnnn

oh noes! just things were starting to look good...

they BLOW UP into a million pieces again...

oh dear... why do i put my characters through so much...

heh heh... anyways, i hope you enjoyed that chapter. chapter 12 is well on its way to being finished, so hopefully you wont have to wait long!

'til then

-HylianHero128


End file.
